True love?
by Undomiel63
Summary: Harry and Malfoy are in love but, will it last? not if Hermione has anything to do with it. rated M please R&R contains Mpreg


Disclaimer: I do not any of the HP characters they all belong to J.K Rowling anyway on with the story.

True Love?

Chapter1: To tell or not to tell

Harry wondered whether it was true love when he looked down at his sleeping partner Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered what Lucius would say if he knew Malfoy's child was growing inside him. Harry still didn't know how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione when he got back to Hogwarts.

Malfoy and Harry were running late to get to Kings Cross station. They only just managed to get on the train before it started moving. Harry went to find to Ron and Hermione while Malfoy went to find Crabbe and Goyle. Harry found the compartment Ron and Hermione were in and walked in slowly, he summoned up all his courage and Said, " I'm gay".

Hermione blinked and said," Oh well it's your decision".

" I'm going out with . . ." Harry began.

" Who? Hermione snapped.

"Malfoy" Harry replied timidly.

" WHAT!" She turned to Ron. " WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS?" She shrieked.

" Good on you mate" He replied laughing

Hermione walked over and gave him the slap of his life.

" OWWWWW". He yelled. " What was that for?"

" It was for thinking that Harry going out with Malfoy a good thing, how can you be happy about that 1. Harry's only 16 and 2. Malfoy is our worst enemy"

" And. . ." said Ron

" And . . . " said Hermione " It's against the rules for enemy's to date"

" Says who? Said Ron

" ME" replied Hermione.

Ron mimed zipping his mouth closed. While all this had been going on Harry had been sitting in the corner daydreaming about Malfoy.

Later on in Harry's bed Malfoy and Harry were kissing passionately. Harry's hand had found Malfoy's dick, Harry slowly started moving his hand up and down. He started doing it faster and faster until Malfoy started moaning. Harry took his hand away and Malfoy turned on to his stomach. Harry put a condom on and slowly and steadily pushed himself into Malfoy. Malfoy moaned quietly as he felt Harry slip inside him. Harry started grinding on Malfoy faster and faster they were both moaning loudly. . .

And then Ron walked in and said, " Hi guys".

Paying no attention to what they were doing. Harry and Malfoy carried on, while Ron sat down on his bed. Ron's phone rang. " Hello" He said.

" Hi" replied Hermione' s voice.

"um. . . what's up? Ron asked giving a nervous glance towards Harry and Malfoy.

" Nothing much I was just bored"

" O.K."

" Where are you" Hermione asked.

" In my dorm on my bed"

" O.K. What's all that noise in the background?"

" What noise?"

" The noise that sounds like someone having sex"

" Um. . . it's a movie"

" You don't have a TV."

" O.K. O.K. it's Harry and Malfoy. Phone goes dead.

"Hermione. . . Hermione are you there?" No answer.

Oh shit.

Hermione burst through the door looking as though she was radiating electricity. She walked over to Ron and knocked him out. Hermione then walked over to Harry's bed and pulled him off Malfoy and threw him against the wall, trying to look anywhere but at his genitals. " How could you out with Malfoy? If you carry on dating him I will never speak to you again" she said scathingly

" Hermione I thought you of all people would understand; I love him."

" Well Harry I don't understand. What can Malfoy give you that I can't?"

" Hermione are you O.K.?"

" Yes Harry I'm fine"

" No you're not. What's wrong?"

Malfoy jumped off the bed and stood next to Harry (Hermione tried anywhere but at his genitals)

" Isn't it obvious Harry?" Malfoy asked

" Not really no" Harry replied

" Harry she loves you"

" Just stay out of it Ferret boy" And with that said Hermione stormed off leaving

behind a very hurt looking Malfoy.

Thanks for reading please review to get more chapters you have to review. Please review

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story line

This is from Hermiones pov

Chapter 2: Hurt and wounded

As soon as I had run out of the room I knew Harry was angry, I knew I had hurt Malfoy and I knew Ron would never talk to me again. Malfoy's words were ringing through my head " Harry she loves you". How does Malfoy know? Is it that obvious?

What if Ron heard? He'd be so hurt, he told me in 4th year that he loved me and I just laughed in his face. Now he knows why he knows I love Harry. I ran to the only place to be alone: the room of requirement, I imagined a room full of alcohol and when the door appeared I walked in and walked towards the first bottle of beer I saw. I sat there for about 3 hours drowning my sorrows then I heard a soft knock on the door. " Hermione?"

It was Harry. Shit. What does he want?

" Can I come in?"

" Yeah sure" I replied shakily

I opened the door and he walked in. He looked gorgeous as usual.

" Is what Malfoy said true?" He asked

" Yeah it is"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't know how"

" There's something I have to tell you"

" What is it?"

I saw him take a deep breath before he said, " I'm pregnant"

I just blinked at him I mean what was I supposed to say: I'm so happy for you. Not.

Instead I said " Get out, get out now"

" Hermione please"

" No, GET OUT NOW"

" I'm going I'm going"

I pushed him out the door and watched him walk down the corridor then I shut the door and collapsed.

Harry's pov

I'm so stupid why did I tell her? She'd just told me she loves me and I go and drop something like that on her. What was I thinking? I have to go back she do something. I ran back up the corridor and pushed against the door it wouldn't budge there was something stopping it. Shit. What if it's Hermione? I pushed again harder and the thing moved I opened the door to find Hermione lying in a pool of her own sick. I knew I had to get her to Madame Pomfry. I picked her up and rushed her to the Hospital. I yelled for Madame Pomfry and she came rushing out of her office with a look of concern on her face.

" What's going on dear?

I explained what happened and she put Hermione on the bed and Stared examining her.

" I'm afraid there's no heartbeat she's dead"

I looked at her dead form and ran from the room. I couldn't believe it Hermione Granger had killed herself over a guy: over me. Oh shit. How am I supposed to tell Ron? He's loved her since first year. Well this has been a great start to year.

I'm so evil aren't I please Review I'm doing one more chappie so get ready for some serious heartbreak.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line

Harry's pov

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

I ran to find Ron. I had to tell him it was the right thing to do. I found him lying on his bed crying.

" Ron are you O.K.?"

" Yeah why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah the girl I love is in love with you"

" Ron she's dead"

" What?"

" Hermione is dead ok?

" How, When?"

" About 10 minutes ago. She killed herself because I told her I'm pregnant"

" You're what? Never mind that so Hermiones dead because of you?"

" Yeah pretty much"

" GET OUT"

I ran out the room and sat at the top of the stair's thinking things through. Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter in my lap. I opened it: It was from Malfoy it said:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm killing myself I just got a letter saying my mum is dead and I can't live without I'm sorry this is goodbye

Love Malfoy

Well this is just great now I've got one dead friend and one dead lover. I heard a loud thump from Ron's room. I ran in but it was too late he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Make that 2 friends dead. Well this is the best year ever. I ran to my bed and collapsed on to it. I burst into tears thinking I'm not going to kill myself I'll take my anger out Voldemort, He'll pay for my mistakes mark my word's I will kill the dark lord.

Thanx for reading please review.


End file.
